Brawls, Love And Revalations
by The DanteShy
Summary: When Hyrule falls who will be the one to bring it to its formal glory
1. Chapter 1: The Fall Of Hyrule

Chapter 1: The Fall Of Hyrule

"We all know where we were when hyrule fell and I was in the worst possible place, I was sitting right on the throne"

"PRINCESS WE GOT YOU OUT OF HERE !" Link shouted past the blazing expositions and crumbling.

"WHAT ABOUT EVERYONE ELSE !" Zelda shouted to Link with a voice full of fear and worry.

"THERE'S NO TIME. WE HAVE TO GET YOU. OUT. OF. HERE. !" Link Shouted back to the princess telling the bad truth that her kingdom was over but somethings change as Link fought off one of the attackers he felt a clutch on his shoulder and as he turned around he saw a fermilier face " WHAT DO YOU WANT BECAUSE I REALLY DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS !" Stood right behind Link was Ganidorf

"GET HER OUT OF HERE, I'LL HOLD THEM OFF" Shout Ganidorf as he tossed a charging attacker onto the floor and stomped on his head finishing him.

"WHY DO YOU CARE ALL OF A SODDEN" Link questioned as he rammed the master sword through one of the attackers

"AS LONG AS SHE LIVES HYRULE STILL LIVES. NOW GO !" Ganidorf screamed to Link convincing him that saving Princess Zelda was the number one priority, Link saluted to Ganidorf, grabbed the princess and ran out one of the door dodging fireballs and flying rocks, as the disappeared out of Ganidorf's view he smiled know he did something right for his kingdom finally.

Looking to the main doors he saw four figures walking towards him not care about the on going battle, one of the figures was short, another was tall, one of them had the stature of a women and one look nothing like a human at all.

"No How Could This Be, We Had A Trues An Agreement, Why Would You Betray Us ? Why !?" Ganidorf could not believe his eyes at what he saw.

The figures did not speak and they did not move, until the women looked at the monster and simply nodded, then the monster began to walk towards Ganidorf but he could do nothing he was absorbed by his own fear that he could not move and could not stop that was about to come, the monster raised his claw up into the air and came down with a force that ended Ganidorf in one fatal blow to the head.

They ran, they ran as fast as their legs could carry them, they ran to the stables close by hoping they could get something faster than their legs.

"Do You Think He'll Be Ok !?" Zelda shouted toward Link who was uniting a horse from the stables

"If I Know Gannin He'll Be Fine !?" Link answered the princess giving her a boost onto the horse before getting on himself, he kick the horse setting it to full gear as it bolted out of the stable doors, they ran and ran and ran deeper into the forest, until a bright light flashed in front of their eyes, scaring the horse making it mount onto it rear legs making Zelda slid of and hitting her head of something hard cause her vision to go black.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2: familiar Faces

Chapter 2 : Fermilier Faces

"How can we reclaim Hyrule with only two people ?"

Zelda awoke to find herself in room this wasn't like any of the rooms she seen, the walls were made out of metal than brick and had lights in the walls not candles and the bed seemed to be sticking out the wall on a thin sheet of metal with a matters on it, this was completely alien to Zelda and she was right it use to belong to some aliens indeed but she didn't need to know that, behind the door she could hear something it sounded like a voice of some sort but she could not recognize it, she look around the room to find a weapon and with look she found Link's sword just lying there with his shield 'They must have done something to him' Zelda grab the sword and got up from the bed and ready herself for the worst, as the door slid to one side it relieved a women, a blonde women in a skin tight zero suit holding a tray of food in her hands she had a their puzzled look on her face.

"Samus, oh thank the gods" Zelda droped the sword and hugged Samus without warning

"Hey good to see your ok princess" Samus blushed as Zelda tightened her grip on Samus

"Is Link, alright ?" Zelda questioned worrying about her friend

"yeah, he's fine, he's in the kitchen area with Pikachu" Zelda let go of Samus and look at her confused

"Pikachu is here ?" Zelda questioned again

"yeah he came with me after the tournament thing" It was ture there was a massive tournament with a lot of other creatures and people came from different planets and kingdoms to take part in these fights or brawls as they liked to call them months ago and some of the 'brawlers' became friends and even formed partnership. The two walked in to the kitchen area and into a more awkward scene, Link was at one end of the table eat something out of a bowl and Pikachu was just staring at him, not taking his eye of him, not even for a second and Link knew he was staring at him but avoid eye contact.

"Link Your OK" Zelda ran up to Link and hugged him

"yes princess I'm fine, well thanks to Samus' help" Link said as he pointed to Samus

"Pikachu" was all Pikachu said

"And Pikachu's too" Link corrected himself, Zelda released Link from the hug and walked over to Pikachu and scratched his head

"It was nothing" Samus said on hers and Pikachu's behalf "so what happened down there ?" Samus ask in a more serious tone than before

"We were attacked" Zelda answered without hesitation

"yeah attacked, but by who ?" Link questioned while folding his arms and place them on the table to rest his head on top of them, none had the answer for the question they just look at each other trying to come up with a answer

Back in Hyrule a top one of the castle balcony stood the leader of the attackers along with the other attacks down on the ground, the leader was a women with blonde hair and a golden crown with a pink dress, she rose a sword above her head which the crowd of attackers cheered.

"HYRULE BELONGS TO THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM !" was all that was said from Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3: Take Back Whats Ours

Chapter 3 : Take Back Whats Ours

"One day we will take back what belongs to us"

"And these are the sensors they can see thing i can't whist flying the ship" Samus was explaining parts of the ship to Link to pass the time

"Is that how you found us then ?" Link questioned

"Yeah, I found your heat signatures next to something that was big and on fire, but i didn't think it was something like that" Samus answered, Link only hung his head in shame

"If only we could take it back, take Hyrule back" Link know he couldn't not even he could save Hyrule this time

"Sorry Link it's impossible you'd need a army ten times the size of theirs, it can't be done" Samus had to be the voice of reason trying to take back Hyrule would just Link killed before he had the chance to get to the main gates.

"He's right, we have to take back whats ours" Zelda stood at the door leading to the ships main brige with Pikachu in her arms, she stood in a proud posse ready for attack

"Zelda that's insane, you'd get yourself killed" Link argeed back in worry that his princess had finally lost it, Pikachu jumped down from Zelda's arms and ran up next to Samus

"Well we have to do something, there must be somebody out there willing to help us" Zelda was right there must be someone that could help them take back Hyrule but who, Pikachu looked up at Samus, she sighed know this would get her into trouble but why not ehh?

"Well if your to make such a big fuse out of this I surpposse I could help" Samus said with a smile, Zelda and Link's face light up with joy

"You Will" Zelda ran over and hugged Samus "oh thank you, thank you, thank you" Zelda tightened her grip with each thank you, which made Samus blush more and more, Link chuckled at the scene in front of him and Pikachu jumped up and down with joy

"OK first stop F-Zero" Samus said after the hug whilst she made her way over to the ships wheel, Zelda and Link look at each other with confusion

"Princess he is awake" Said one of the princess mushroom servants from the throne of Hyrule

"Thank you Toadsworth tell the brothers to bring him in" Toadsworth did as he was told and walk out of Hyrules destroyed throne room, later Ganidorf was dragged out into the throne room by the Mario brothers and set him in front of Princess Peach "It's amazing what pixies can do" she said holding Navi by her wing "So I have a propitiation for you" Peach tossed Navi to one side and lead forward

"Ok whats in it for me" Ganidorf said with a grin on his face


End file.
